Balloons
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Balloons really do cure broken hearts.  Right after Big Time Break Up.


**Hey everybody! CHEEKY IS BACK AFTER THE BEST WEEK OF HER LIFE! Missed you, but I was having a FANTASTIC time at camp.**

** Okay, this one is for Countrychick67. She's really good so check her out, and this is because she pretty much died... my poor baby. *pets head* But we're on the road to recovery, and this is for her! (Better late than never right?) **

**Oh, and you guys know that clown from Big Time Break Up. Yup, well, this was immediately inspired by him. I had OTHER plans for this, but then I just heard that, and... yeah. This HAD to happen. SO HERE YOU GO!**

"Okay, Kendall. This is ridiculous. You need to get out of this apartment," Logan commanded, and it was true. He really did. The blond was flopped on the orange couch, eyes red from staring at the TV or crying, Logan wasn't sure, and face more than a little scruffy from going so long without a shave. Logan understood heartbreak, him probably better than anyone else, but this was insane. Even Katie had given up on him, leaving him alone to keep pressing their leader out the door, the rest of his friends' attention spans wearing too thin to put up with him any more.

"Mmmphg!" Kendall groaned into the pillow he was hiding his face in. He didn't want Logan trying to kick him outside; he wanted _Jo_. Meanwhile, his genius friend couldn't care _less_ about what _he_ wanted, and more about what he "needed". Logan slapped his butt. Hard.

"Come on, man! The sun is shinning, the pool is warm, and the girls are yours for the taking!" he coaxed, poking the taller boy in the side, watching as he squirmed. There were many pluses to being friends for so long, one of them was knowing tickle spots. He kept sticking him, chanting "Come one, come on, come on!" as Kendall rolled beneath him, laughing. Somehow, Kendall managed to switch their rolls, and before Logan knew it, the blond was tickling behind the knees.

Logan legitimately couldn't breath. He struggled to hold his hands in surrender, his body shaking, but Kendall just blew him off. "This is what you get, Loges! Mess with the bull, you get the horns!" he said, reaiming his attack at the shorter boy's kneecap, his biggest weakness. Terror flashed across behind his smile as Logan realized Kendall was going full out on his kryptonite. At this point, he felt like his diaphragm was exploding.

"TRUCE!" he shouted between seizures, and Kendall let him go, watching as he immediatly scampered out of arms distance. "Ugh, that was _mean_," he gasped, panting to catch his breath. Kendall shrugged.

"I'm cranky!" he responded, figuring he had every right to feel that way. He was about to throw himself back on the couch, but before he could even process what was happening, Logan had grabbed his wrist and managed to drag him into the elevator. The ding of the closing doors snapped him out of his daze. He glared down at his friend. "I hate you," he told him, and Logan waved him off.

"Yeah, yeah, steal my line, you need new friends, whatever. This will be good for you," he told him, leaching onto his arm and pulling him out the front doors and out onto the sidewalk, Kendall grumbling about how he'd love to show him was was good for Logan the entire time.

"Where are we going?" Kendall asked after a bit, finally accepting that he was being forced on Logan's little feild trip. The genius shrugged, scooping up a bouquet of gerber daisies from a street vender and tossing the man five bucks in one, smooth move, waving at him to keep the change. He handed them to his friend, who immediately stuffed them in a trash can as they passed by. Logan gaped at him for a second. Gerber daisies were the happiest of all the flowers!

"I payed for those!" he yelped, frustrated. Kendall just shrugged, hands stuffed in his front pockets as they passed by people and buildings, a cloudless sky above. Logan sighed, walking a bit faster to catch up and falling in step beside him. "So... you wanna talk about it?" he asked, sounding extremely uncertain. The look Kendall gave him wasn't just a clue to tell him to step off, it was a billboard. They fell into a comfortable silence, Logan drawing a blank on what to say next.

It wasn't long before the two found themselves in a small park, and Logan spotted a man doing caricatures. He dragged Kendall over and plopped him down in front of the artist's easel, the blond mumbling protests the entire time. He crossed his arms and pouted as he got his portrait done, bangs falling into his eyes. After about fifteen minutes, he got his picture. He looked down at a mini, big-headed Kendall staring back at him with a protruding bottom lip, eyes welled with tears, and arms folded across his chest. Big Kendall growled and balled up little Kendall, dropping him on the ground and walking away without waiting for Logan as he paid.

"Kendall, wait!" he yelped, rushing after him as the taller boy kept on walking. He was panting when he reached him, frustration written all over his face. "Dude, this is supposed to be _fun_," he said bitingly. "Why are you being such a jerk?" Kendall whirled around and stuck a finger in his chest. Hard.

"Look, Lo-hogan. I don't want to _be_ here. _You're_ the one who made me come, and if you aren't having _fun_ because I'm not happy about you dragging me around to places I don't want to be, well tough," he said, towering over the shorter boy, but Logan held his ground, crossing his arms and puffing out his chest the best he could.

"You needed to get out of the house!" he said stubbornly, planting his foot down. "Look at you! I just want to take a comb to your hair, and I'm not even _James_! It's been, like, _forever_, and Jo wasn't all that great of a girlfriend anyway!" he yelled angrily. "You guys fought all the time, she didn't trust you, you didn't communicate, and she always blew everything out of proporti- Agh!" Logan was cut off when a fist connected with his jaw. He gripped his already purpling bruise and looked at Kendall incredulously. If there was one thing about Big Time Rush, it was that they _didn't_ lay a hand on each other.

"Do _not _talk to me about what we did or didn't have. You think you're the poster child for good relationships? Then how come you can't keep one for more than a week? Jo and I were doing great together, meanwhile you've never made _anyone_ happy. You're just a geeky, little nerd with an on and off relationship with a girl who probably only takes you back every time you crawl to her out of pity. Maybe I am taking out break up harder than I should, but it's probably because I haven't had as much expirience as _you," _he spat, fire burning in his eyes.

Logan glared at him as he held his hurt face in his hand. "You know what? Forget you, Kendall." And on that note, the two boys parted ways, fury searing through their veins. They were both hurt, insulted, and bitter, but that didn't stop remorse from quickly gripping their hearts. After all, Logan had only been trying to help, and Kendall was only being defensive. Guilt wormed through their tummies until they both figured out the best way to gain the other's fogiveness. Eyes lit up as they ran to the nearest place to get what they needed.

* * *

><p>Kendall was once again lounging on 2J's orange couch feeling miserable, but this time for a completely different reason. Gah, why did girlfriends have to be such a touchy subject for him? He and Logan had been best friends for eleven years, and Kendall knew <em>all <em>of his insecurities. While that might not be a bad thing, it certainly was after they got into a fight. He knew some of his insults were probably got to Logan really bad, and he felt horrible about it. He groaned and practically jumped out of his skin when James nudged him in the side. "Get out on the balcony," he instructed. Kendall begrudgingly obliged, despite not wanting to do much of anything but feel icky.

"Why did you drag me out her-" he was cut off when a big, blue balloon with an 'I' printed on it floated by, a little rock slowing it down just enough for Kendall to catch it. The blond snagged it out of the air and passed it to James, quickly doing the same for an 'A', 'M', 'S', 'O', 'R', 'R', and 'Y'. He connected the letters in his mind and leaned over the railing to see a very sheepish looking Logan below. This time, a big bundle was sent up to him, and Kendall's smile was face consuming when he realized it was completely made out of balloon animals. Poodles, to be exact, just like the one he gave Jo. He gestured for Logan to stay put before ducking back into the apartment.

Logan bit his lip. Kendall was two floors up, and Logan hadn't been able to see his face very well, but he had _seemed_ happy. He felt terrible. It was wrong of him to force Kendall out of the house before he was ready, and even more wrong of him to belittle their relationship. Best friends don't do that, no matter what the intentions. He was shocked when another bouquet of balloons was sent down to him. At first he thought it was the same one he had sent up, and fear pierced his heart, but then he realized it wasn't. Instead of puppies, this one was made out of big hearts that read "Take me back?" in swirly, pink cursive. Logan laughed and headed inside and up the elevator.

He burst into their teen crib, a goofy smile plastered on his face. He pointed to his present. "Dude, you're supposed to give these to your girlfriend!" he said. Kendall rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, well... it was was all they had and... Whatever! I'm not as clever as you, okay?" he finished quickly, flustered. Logan just giggled but squealed when he was pulled into a tight (but manly, mind you) hug. "I'm sorry," Kendall apologized, and Logan batted him on the back of the head and pulled away. At first Kendall was confused, looking at the shorter boy questioningly.

"No, _I'm _sorry," he apologized back, and Kendall smiled again. He gave a short laugh and marveled at the happiness filling his heart while Logan squirmed beneath him as he delivered a brain-cell-killing nuggie. Oh no, Logan wasn't going to be the smartest in the group after this one. He supposed that creepy clown Katie had bought him was right.

Balloons really do cure broken hearts.

**Awww! Look! Happy make up where Kendall got his heart all taped back together! Never underestimate the power of balloons! Guys, when prom comes, I hope I'm asked like Logan said I'm sorry. That would be SO cute! I WANT IT!**


End file.
